


恐怖片後遺症

by Didy_miny



Series: 短篇合輯 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 短篇合輯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741
Kudos: 2





	恐怖片後遺症

「知勳吶~我們去看電影吧」

順榮趴在正盯著電腦看的知勳肩上

「發什麼神經，突然看什麼電影」

「就想看啊，陪我去嘛」

順榮才不會說是因為上次看到勝哲哥跟凈漢哥去看恐怖片後，勝哲哥整個人躲在凈漢哥的懷裡，多麼羨慕啊，他也想要知勳躲在他的懷裡

「那你要看什麼片」

「當然是恐怖片啊，其他類型等下檔了再去租或從電視上看就好了，恐怖片一定要在戲院看才有感覺」

順榮一想到知勳嚇得躲在他懷裡的樣子就開心的不行

「你確定？」

知勳太了解順榮了，根本就不是會看恐怖片的料，怎麼突然想起來要看了呢

「我確定」

「好吧，那就明天晚上吧」

順榮一聽到知勳答應了就高興的從背後抱住知勳，整顆頭在知勳的頸窩蹭來蹭去，惹來知勳一個怒瞪

隔天晚上，來到電影院，知勳本來就有一部非常想看的恐怖片，所以很快的就決定好要看什麼，爆米花特大杯的可樂都準備好

或許是知道要看恐怖片，順榮剛進去時，偷偷吞了口口水，手心冒出一點點汗，轉頭看了一下知勳，那個氣定神閒讓他有種不詳的預感

終於電影開始了，一開始還不算恐怖，只是微微驚悚，讓順榮瞬間信心爆棚，側頭告訴知勳

「知勳，等一下會怕的話可以握緊我的手喔或是靠到我這都行，我保護你」

知勳還在想為什麼，聽了這話才發現，敢情他是想要學凈漢哥安撫勝哲哥那樣安慰自己啊

到底是誰比較膽小啊，知勳在心裡這樣問，有點想偷笑，等著看後面的好戲，於是隨便回了句

「好，我會的」

過沒多久，越來越恐怖，說要保護知勳的人，先把手伸去握住對方的手，還被突如其來的恐怖畫面嚇的差點把爆米花灑在前排的頭上

最後連看都不敢看了，直接把外套蓋在頭上，握著知勳的手不斷的發抖，引起正看的津津有味的知勳的注意，雖然說是想看好戲，但看到怕成這樣的順榮還是有點於心不忍

「要不我們不看了，出去吧」

順榮的外套跟他的頭一起搖動

「不行，錢都付了，現在出去浪費錢」

「好吧」

被拒絕的知勳，撇撇嘴又轉頭回取看他的電影，順榮雖然蓋著頭，看不到畫面，但是耳朵卻沒也遮蔽物，電影中的各種尖叫聲，恐怖音效，還有室內強勁的冷氣，讓順榮發抖得越加厲害

「你確定不出去嗎」

知勳看著這樣的順榮，忍不住又問了一次，順榮把手深入外套中看了看表，離結束只剩下十分鐘

「沒關係，快結束了，我可以」

表面上逞強，但聲音出賣了他的害怕，顫抖的聲音被知勳聽的一清二楚，最後電影總算結束了，順榮走出來的時候幾乎腿軟了，緊緊握著知勳的手還沒放過

體貼順榮還沒被法分神的知勳，拉著順榮在燈光明亮的地方坐下，打電話通知經紀人，讓他來接他們，一邊似笑非笑的看者順榮

順榮這時懊惱到不行，明明是想要展現帥氣保護知勳的一面，結果反倒是自己嚇得兩眼無神，被知勳安撫著，雖然知勳沒有嘲笑自己但還是有夠丟臉，回去的一路上臉都紅通通的

回到公司知勳還有一些是要回工作室，順榮自告奮勇地留在公司陪知勳，知勳也不反對，把他丟在練習是自己進工作室去

起初順榮還很認真地在練舞，但漸漸的恐怖片的後遺症出現了，只開了一半燈的練習室，昏昏暗暗的讓順榮的恐懼油然而生，把電燈開到最亮，接下來又覺得鏡子實在是太恐怖了，大大的一面好像隨時都會有可怕的東西在鏡子中出現，於是順榮受不了了，逃出練習室，跑進知勳的工作室，把知勳給下了一跳

「呀，嚇我一跳，你幹嘛？」

順榮一看到知勳害怕的感覺消失殆盡，把知勳的椅子轉到面向自己，捏捏他的臉頰

「因為想你了啊」

知勳抓住作怪的手咬了一口

「明明就害怕了，膽小鬼權倉鼠」

「才不是呢，我才沒有害怕」

順榮硬不承認自己怕的要命，知勳笑著看著逞強的權倉鼠，發現他眼下有一些些烏青，才想到他們今天也是趁著小空檔跑出去看電影的，已經幾天都是拼命準備下一張專輯在努力，兩人每天都只睡一兩個小時

「累了吧，睡一會兒吧，我剩一點點等等我們回宿舍休息吧」

知勳指了指一旁的沙發，順榮卻搖搖頭

「我要陪知勳，等你好了在一起睡」

但仍是跑到沙發上坐下看起手機，眼看順榮坐定，知勳也提起精神用最快的速度想要趕緊完成工作

再怎麼快，知勳再次看向時間，已經是兩個小時候了，回頭看看順榮

他的手機早已經失寵在他手裡搖搖欲墜，而人則早已眼皮失守，躺在沙發上睡熟了

知勳走到他身旁，輕輕的把手機抽走，放在一旁的小桌子上，摸摸他的臉，露出心安的微笑

順榮只是蓋著外套什麼畫面都沒看到就有恐怖片後遺症了，知勳可是從頭看到尾怎麼可能沒有呢

順榮還沒到工作室時，知勳也是滿滿的不安，心裡一直掙扎著到底要不要去找順榮

還沒掙扎出結論順榮就來了，雖然突如其來的開門讓知勳抖了一下，但順榮的出現也讓他瞬間拋棄害怕，安心的把工作做完

知勳拉開順榮的手，整個人躲進他的懷裡，也不管小小的沙發擠了兩個人有多吃力，吸取順榮身上的沐浴乳加上微微的汗味，這是最能讓他安心的良藥，緩緩的閉上眼睛，好好的睡一覺

再一次醒來已經是隔天的凌晨三點了，比知勳早醒的順榮，伸出手在知勳臉上比劃，把知勳吵醒了

「嗯」

還沒睡醒的知勳呢喃著，越加往順榮的懷裡鑽，可愛的睡容，再加上實打實的撒嬌，挑起了很久沒有親密的順榮蓬勃的慾望

感受到下半身順榮的壓迫，知勳一下子就醒了

「權順榮，你幹嘛」

「知勳睡飽了吧，我們很久沒有運動了呢」

「呀！」


End file.
